


Christmas with the Brookheimer-Egans

by casliyn



Series: The Brookheimer-Egans [4]
Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: Baby Brookheimer-Egans!, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Double Entendre, F/M, Gen, kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casliyn/pseuds/casliyn
Summary: Snapshot of Christmas with the Brookheimer-Egan family and of course, it wouldn't be one without Dan and his dirty mind.





	Christmas with the Brookheimer-Egans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rightpastthewaffles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightpastthewaffles/gifts).



> Yes, Washington D.C's favorite petite, foulmouthed blondie was a fan of all things Christmas.
> 
> He wonders why though.
> 
> Amy was never really known for being the festive type for really anything so the sheer thought of seeing her all holly and jolly around the Christmas tree was enough to make him shake in laughter and arch his eyebrow in complete and utter confusion.

There were many things Dan learned about Amy over the years. 

 

He knew about that adorable nose crinkle thing she does when shit isn't adding up, how she leaves her clothes all over their room and stresses over not finding that one blouse she swore up and down she put in her drawer and of course, how much she despised Sophie. 

 

But never had he ever suspected that she liked Christmas.

 

Yes, Washington D.C's favorite petite, foulmouthed blondie was a fan of all things Christmas.

 

He wonders why though.

 

Amy was never really known for being the festive type for really anything so the sheer thought of seeing her all holly and jolly around the Christmas tree was enough to make him shake in laughter and arch his eyebrow in complete and utter confusion. 

 

 But, he won't lie and say that it's not his favorite part of the holiday season. 

 

Seeing a smile break onto her lips whenever one of those cheery Christmas songs comes onto the radio was too adorable.

 

He had even recorded her on his phone during her last stress-singing session to preserve the memory (and to look at it whenever he needed to feel better). 

 

He didn't want to post it on his Instagram though (not only because she would murder him cold in his sleep and get away with it) but because as cheesy as it sounded..he liked those personal moments the best because it was just the two of them.

 

"Daddy! Daddy!" Amelia surges towards him with her long sandy blonde hair and steel blue eyes.

 

Well, along with the kids make that the _four_ of them.

 

"Look what Santa got me!" the girl shrieks as he lifts her into his lap and tickles her stomach.

 

He tilts his head to the side and looks at the box in the girl's hand that she gleefully shows him.

 

"A brand new doll, huh?" he gives the girl a warm smile, "I guess he got your list then." 

 

Amy sits near the tree with Ben in her lap as she helps him rip apart the wrapping paper of his gift.

 

"Mommy. Can Santa come back today?" the girl raises an eyebrow at Amy who strokes the nape of her neck. 

 

Amy makes a small sound, "I don't think he can. He has to go back home since he's so tired." she rubs Ben's back as the young boy fists the paper with his small hands. 

 

Along with the fact that they went along with the whole cock and bull story about Santa?

 

Yeah, talk about a real difference in character. 

 

To be fair though, their Christmas' together has taken a drastic turn since back then. 

 

There was the time they had to be in that motel (and found that lovely NRA billboard outside of Dan's room).

 

Then the first Christmas with pregnant Amy where Dan had gifted her the keys to their house and she immediately responded with "Oh, so now were the fucking Kennedys? Had I wanted that we would've stayed with my family for another hour." 

 

Following that, there was their first Christmas with Amelia and Dan opted to shower the girl with every single toy his eyes laid on in the store.

 

But, this Christmas probably ranked as one of his favorites. 

 

Not only did he have Amy by his side, but they also had their daughter and their son and something about that combination seemed unbeatable. 

 

"This is for you." Amy hands him a box once he settles on the floor with Amelia in his arms next to her and Ben. 

 

He raises an eyebrow at her and smiles, "I made the 'Nice' list?" he smirks at her as the two kids inch closer towards the brightly decorated tree. 

 

She rolls her eyes, "That would be negatory." she teases him with a small smile as he wraps an arm around her waist and brings her in. 

 

After he pulls apart the silver wrapping paper he's met with the matte black Cartier watch he found himself eyeing a few months ago. 

 

"How'd you know I wanted this?" he licks his lips as he turns and smiles at her. 

 

She sighs and pulls up the strap of her red night slip, "Because it's exactly something you would like-something that lets people know that you have the money and prestige...and all that egotistical shit you get caught up in." she mocks him with a small kiss.

 

He rubs her exposed thigh and smirks at her, "Well I love it." he leans forward and places a few kisses on her cheek, "I'll wear it tonight when you do that one thing that I like." he whispers in her ear which prompts her to roll her eye and shake away from him slightly. 

 

"And...the moment's ruined." she chuckles softly as she watches the kids open more presents rapidly. 

 

"Not entirely...let's say after the kids go to sleep..you try on your present and have a moment to ourselves." 

 

Her jewel-like eyes narrow in on him as her jaw slightly drops as she tries to search for the answers in his face. 

 

"What present?" her eyebrows raise quizzically.

 

He makes a dramatic face and reaches over her to grab the La Perla bag underneath the tree.

 

"This one." he hands her the baby pink bag with a slight purr to his voice (He really can't help himself).

 

She tries to make an irritating noise but her face breaks into a smile when he wiggles his eyebrows at her (she always fell into a smile when he wiggled his eyebrows at her; it was like his secret power or whatever).

 

She dips a hand into the bag and he holds back his laughter as her whole body clenches in embarrassment and quickly submerges the lingerie at the bottom of the bag.

 

"Mommy, what did Santa give you?" Amelia inches towards them with her hands clawing towards the baby pink bag. 

 

Amy's face flushes red in embarrassment, "A coat...Santa got me a coat." she feigns to the children. 

 

Ben's tiny hands push Amelia out of the way as he tries to grab the bag from Amy's grasp.

 

"Can I see?" Ben grabs the bag sternly but Dan and Amy manage to stifle his firm grasp off the bag. 

 

"No...it's a special gift from _Santa,_ " Dan whispers to the kids whose eyes widen at the mention of the mythical hero. 

 

Amelia pushes her brother away and drops herself in Dan's lap, "Do you like your jacket, Mommy?" the little girl plays with the stuffed animal in her small hands (a gift from Nonna Egan) 

 

Amy grits her teeth as she and Dan exchange a knowing look; he's all smug and beaming while she has a look of disbelief written across her features as she bites her bottom lip. 

 

"I...love it." she musters out to the children all while looking Dan in the eyes.

 

Having enough of the awkward double entendre with their toddler children, they decided to let the kids go get acquainted with their new toys while Dan prepared Breakfast and Amy cleans up the mountains of wrapping papers and bows that scatter the floor. 

 

He can't help but watch Amy with a smile as she scampers across the living room floor bending over and picking up the bits and pieces of the discarded paper littering the floors.

 

God, how did he get so lucky?

 

While he makes the chocolate chip pancakes (per Amy's request) there's a small part of him that thinks he might've gone a tad bit overboard with the whole lingerie gift.

 

It didn't help that the kids took notice of her while she was opening the fucking present and she had to act like it was actually a jacket versus the velvet green teddy lingerie suit that was actually in the bag.

 

Maybe, it wasn't the greatest idea?

 

But, later that night when the kids are deep asleep and she surprises the ever loving shit by sliding it on for him and strutting over to him in bed with it on...

 

It's safe to say he made the right choice.

 

And of course, Amy was definitely right about Christmas being the best holiday. 

 

Merry Christmas indeed. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave a comment and or kudos!
> 
> Happy holidays!


End file.
